Chronic pain can sometimes be linked to the type of mattress an individual sleeps on. Sleeping on a conventional mattress can result in physical ailments, such as shoulder pain, hip pain, leg pain and so forth.
These ailments are typically caused by undue pressure on the hips and shoulders caused by a mattress having a singular evenly flat upper surface that does not allow the individual's shoulders and/or hips to sink into proper alignment with the spine, especially when an individual is sleeping on his or her side. This is due to the profile of the human skeleton wherein the top of the shoulder and the top of the femur protrude furthest from the center of the body or spine. With a flat conventional mattress, much of the body's weight is absorbed in these two areas.
Previous attempts to solve this problem included the creation of mattresses having “zones” or areas of material having varying densities. However, the thickness or height of these mattresses always remained the same meaning the individual is still sleeping on a flat surface that allows an individual's torso to sink below his or her shoulder and hips, thereby causing misalignment of the spine and joints.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and system for an ergonomic mattress made up of multiple layers of material having varying heights, thicknesses and/or voids that conform to an individual's body and properly disperse pressure across the individual's body.